


Cienie

by pentamerone



Series: Ostatnia krew [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Beauxbatons, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Durmstrang, Dużo akcji, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Nie wiem co to Przeklęte Dziecko, Nie wiem jak to otagować, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Potter Family, Ravenclaw Weasley, Sassy Gryffindor, Serio martwy trup z Voldka, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Fluff, Tak jakby Puchonka-ale-nie-do-końca, Triwizard Tournament, Zero Voldemorta, akcja, post-Harry Potter
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Rok 2022, Wielka Brytania. Turniej Trójmagiczny dostał swoją ostatnią szansę. Trzy największe szkoły magii w Europie - Hogwart, Durmstrang oraz Beauxbatons - po raz kolejny zmierzą się w walce o puchar oraz chwałę. Na nieszczęście dla Lily Potter, konflikty rodzinne pochłaniają ją zdecydowanie bardziej od legendarnego konkursu. Tymczasem Departament Tajemnic zaczyna odnotowywać dziwne zjawiska, zdające się wiązać z tajemnicą sprzed lat...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie pierwszy raz pojawiło się w mojej głowie już niemal cztery lata temu. Od tamtego czasu zdołało ulec wielu zmianom oraz krótkiej publikacji na blogspocie, po której nastąpiły również kolejne zmiany. W między czasie J. K. Rowling wydała "Przeklęte Dziecko", co zmotywowało mnie do powrotu do tej historii. Bo młode pokolenie zasługuje na dobrą historię, bez córek Voldemorta i absurdów.
> 
> Z góry uprzedzam — w opowiadaniu nie stronię od OC, nie tylko dlatego, że poza dziećmi Pottera, Weasleyów i Malfoya innych nie znamy, ale również dlatego, że zwyczajnie nierealna jest dla mnie wizja wielkiej, kochającej się i trzymającej w całości razem rodziny, hermetycznej, zaprzyjaźnionej ze sobą co do krewniaka etc. W Hogwarcie zawsze fascynowało mnie to, że szkoła ta żyje własnym życiem i chciałam to odwzorować. Podobnie zresztą z całym magicznym światem — mam słabość do postaci kanonicznych, ale nie przepadam za wrzucaniem ich w losowe miejsca, byle tylko nie musieć wysilić wyobraźni i wymyślić jakichś własnych postaci.
> 
> Występuje _lekkie_ odstępstwo od kanonu (poza ósmym tomem, który nie istnieje dla tej historii) — mianowicie, Jamesa i Albusa dzieli rok różnicy, nie dwa lata. Uznałam, że bardziej pasuje to do ich relacji.

Niezależnie od kryteriów, jakie miałby przyjąć podczas oceny swojej sytuacji, Algernon Miscellan z dumą mógł nazwać się człowiekiem sukcesu. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze: licząc sobie lat niewiele jak na czarodzieja, bowiem tylko pięćdziesiąt osiem, od prawie trzech dekad piastował stanowisko dyrektora Departamentu Tajemnic. Co prawda, swój błyskawiczny awans zaraz po wojnie zawdzięczał pośrednio śmierci poprzednika, jednakże zwykł uważać to jedynie za przyspieszenie nieuchronnego i zasłużonego zaszczytu. Oczywiście, po Ministerstwie Magii do dziś krążyły odmienne opinie, ale rozgłaszali je zawistni karierowicze, którzy również mieli nadzieję na stanowisko pozostawione przez Saula Croackera, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie. Jako osoba nastawiona do życia pozytywnie, pan Miscellan nie czuł potrzeby, aby przejmować się oszczerstwami, czyny przemawiały bowiem za niego — od momentu przekazania mu fotela dyrektora wydajność departamentu znacznie wzrosła. 

Co właściwie również mogło wpływać na ilość zawistnych plotkarzy,  gdyż  Algernon Miscellan, mimo niebywale pozytywnego charakteru oraz promiennej osobowości, nie należał do ludzi wahających się zwalniać leni i partaczy, ciąć budżet oraz wprowadzać innowacyjne, czasem  wręcz kontrowersyjne rozwiązania. W końcu typowa dla pewnego siebie Gryfona postawa przysparzała mu równie wielu przyjaciół, co wrogów.

Wracając jednak do tego, co czyniło pana Miscellana człowiekiem sukcesu — po drugie i niemniej ważne, jego życie prywatne również nie mogło zostać zdefiniowane inaczej niż jako udane. Od lat trwał w udanym, acz bogatym w najprzeróżniejsze emocje związku małżeńskim z uroczą kobietą o słabych nerwach, które raz po raz kazały jej wydawać z siebie w czasie dyskusji dźwięki mogące wprawić w kompleksy wiele szyszymor.  Potrafił jednak wykazać się wyrozumiałością wobec Éowyny, zwłaszcza po tym, jak wspólnie wychowali trójkę niezwykle urodziwych oraz utalentowanych dzieci, które kochali nad życie. Zwłaszcza odkąd wszystkie ukończyły Hogwart i postanowiły zakosztować samodzielności, wyfruwając  z rodzinnego gniazda.

Podsumowując, Algernon Miscellan nie miał powodów do narzekań. Wszelkie zmartwienia, jakie miał, zdołały się w ostatnich latach zatrzeć niemal całkowicie …

… aż do tego momentu, w którym jedna niekoniecznie niepozorna istota ludzka wygenerowała sobą ilość zgryzot wystarczającą, aby pan Miscellan gotów był natychmiast zamienić się miejscami z pracownikiem najbardziej obskurnego i najgorzej opłacanego biura w całym Ministerstwie Magii. Co tam, zniósłby do kompletu powrót na łono rodziny nie tylko wszystkich swoich potomków z partnerami życiowymi, ale nawet i  pilnie potrzebujących noclegu pociotków.

Zniósłby  dosłownie  wszystko, łącznie z zamachem stanu, klęską żywiołową, a nawet  —  o zgrozo!  —  rozwodami, jeśli dzięki temu pozbyłby się siedzącego po drugiej stronie jego biurka mężczyzny, który prezentował godny skończonego kretyna uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

Algernon Miscellan nie znał najlepiej Ludo Bagmana  —  spotykali się raz czy dwa w pierwszej połowie lat osiemdziesiątych, zamienili kilka słów, Bagman dał mu autograf, ot i wsio. Jednak że dzięki zasłyszanym jeszcze jako zwykły Niewymowny historiom  pan Miscellan liczył, że były pałkarz Os z Wimbourne  to ostatni w ministerstwie przypadek obsadzania stanowisk kierowniczych na zasadzie „znajdźmy najmniej odpowiedniego kandydata i posadźmy go na stołku”. Niestety, nadzieja ta została zmiażdżona z finezją godną pijanego trolla w składzie porcelany, gdy zaledwie pół roku temu dyrektorem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów został Cormac McLaggen.

J edna rozmowa z tym człowiekiem wystarczyła, aby uznać, że zarząd rzeczonego departamentu zwyczajnie nienawidzi i chce go zniszczyć, skoro po raz w drugi w ciągu trzydziestu lat postawił na jego czele czarodzieja o inteligencji godnej palety przemysłowej. Pan Miscellan nie potrzebował zamienić z McLaggenem więcej niż pię ciu zdań, aby zacząć  zadawać sobie pytanie , jakim cudem jego rozmówca w ogóle jest zdolny  oddychać?  Wszak n awet do tej prostej czynności potrzeba mózgu, zaś tu wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na deficyt tego arcyważnego organu. Kolejne miesiące obserwacji nowego dyrektora napawał y pana Miscellana jednocześnie trwogą i specyficzną fascynacją, aczkolwiek wniosek nasuwał mu się jeden: Cormac McLaggen stanowił żywy dowód na prawdziwość porzekadła „wysoki jak topola, głupi jak fasola”.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że fasole tego świata nie poczują się urażone porównaniem do Cormaca McLaggena.

W każdym razie  —  należało wziąć byka za rogi. Tak nakazywała gryfońska natura Algernona: pokonać lęk przed nieznanymi mu wyżynami ludzkiej głupoty  i odkryć cel wizyty niechcianego gościa.

—  Panie McLaggen  —  odezwał się więc, składając dłonie w piramidkę i usiłując zachować jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz swej szlachetnej twarzy.  —  Czy może mi pan raz jeszcze wyjaśnić, w czym mogę panu pomóc?

—  Cormacu  —  poprawił go natychmiast przybysz, choć nie miało to żadnego sensu. Pan Miscellan prędzej pożarłby głowę swojej szanownej małżonki niż spoufalił z obecną tu amebą na dyrektorskim stołku.  —  Jak już mówiłem, chcemy wskrzesić Turniej Trójmagiczny. Żeby znów był co pięć lat. Co pięć lat od tego roku,  oczywiście .  Taki p owrót do tradycji. Ostatnia szansa, rozumiesz.

Najwidoczniej mina rozmówcy nie pozostała nieskażona sceptycyzmem, gdyż po krótkiej chwili ciszy McLaggen dodał:

—  Percy totalnie mnie popiera, że trzeba się podjąć takiego projektu.

Ponieważ wybuchnięcie śmiechem byłoby wysoce nieprofesjonalne, Algernon  odłożył na później próby wyobrażenia  sobie  miny zarządzającego międzynarodówką Weasleya, gdy McLaggen mówi do niego poufale „Percy”.  Zamiast tego skinął jedynie głową.

—  Tak, to zrozumiałem. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czego pan oczekuje ode mnie,  drogi panie .

—  Cormacu  —  poprawił go ponownie gość i po ruszył się na krześle nieco niespokojnie.  —  Bo wiesz, tak sądziłem …  Zastanawiałem znaczy …  Czy może …  twój departament nie mógłby dorzucić czegoś od siebie do konkurencji? Czegoś, co …  Bo ja wiem? Wywołałoby takie „wow!” u publiki.

Algernon przymknął  na moment oczy, błagając Godryka Gryffindora o zmiłowanie dla swojej udręczonej cierpliwości i pobitego intelektu. Chętnie zadałby również pytanie, czy inspiracją dla tych wszystkich dowcipów o blondynkach oraz blondynach nie był ktoś z przodków McLaggena, ale nie wypytuje się o rzeczy oczywiste.  Powtarzając sobie „odwagi”, Algernon uniósł powieki, po raz kolejny oglądając szeroki uśmiech siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyzny. Trudno było przegapić, że z przybysza jakby uleciało trochę pewności siebie.

—  Panie McLaggen, Departament Tajemnic nie powstał, aby  zabawiać magiczną społeczność Wielkiej Brytanii  —  stwierdził chłodno.

Chętnie zapytałby również, kto zapłacił McLaggenowi za marnowanie jego czasu, acz obawiał się, że pytanie mogłoby być zbyt skomplikowane, aby je zrozumia no .

—  Cormacu  —  przypomniał po raz kolejny rozmówca, na co Miscellan prawie zgrzytnął zębami.  —  Niby tak, ale wszyscy wiedzą, co tu trzymacie. To znaczy, nie wiedzą, ale to jakieś dziwadła, nie? Świetnie by się nadały! Kiedyś słyszałem, że trzymacie w akwariach mózgi, które atakują ludzi. Pomyśl, jak to spodobałoby się publice!

Algernon z niebywałą przyjemnością zapoznałby Cormaca McLaggena z mieszkańcami Sali Mózgów, skoro ten sprawiał wrażenie tak chętnego. Niestety, sankcje prawne, jakie mogłyby go za to czekać, nieco pana Miscellana zniechęcały, podobnie jak wizja jego najdroższych skarbów, którym nie m iałby kto opłacić studiów, gdyby ojca skazano za bestialskie morderstwo.

—  Panie McLaggen, jako osoba pracująca w Ministerstwie Magii nie od dziś i piastująca ważne stanowisko na pewno zdaje sobie pan sprawę z tego, że wszystko, czym zajmuje się Departament Tajemnic jest …  no cóż, taj emnicą i tak pozostanie. Nie ma od tego wyjątków i ich nie będzie, zwłaszcza do celów rozrywkowych  —  oświadczył wreszcie, czerpiąc spokój z pokładów cierpliwości, jakich sam nie był u siebie świadom.

Widząc, jak jego gość otwiera usta, Algernon nie pozwolił mu zabrać głosu, dodając:  
—  I zapewniam, że doskonale pamiętam pańskie imię.

Ta uwaga  wyraźnie zbiła McLaggena z tropu, zaś stanowczy ton całej wypowiedzi przyprawił  go  o niemalże zagubioną minę. Przejechał dłonią po kręconych, jasnych włosach i zlustrował Miscellana spojrzeniem brązowych oczu, najwidoczniej szukając jakiegoś sygnału, że ten tylko żartuje i zaraz wymieni mu całą listę atrakcji, jakie może wypożyczyć na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Niestety, nic takiego nie nastąpiło, toteż opuścił powoli rękę, najwidoczniej nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Algernon doskonale znał te miny  —  McLaggen miewał je bowiem na każdym zebraniu, na którym nikt nie podchwytywał jego genialnych pomysłów. Rzecz jasna, dla osoby postronnej nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro obecny tu mężczyzna nie znał się na niczym z wyjątkiem quidditcha.

Pozostawało jedynie pytanie, kogo gorzej skrzywdzono, załatwiając mu kierownicze stanowisko poprzez koneksje — samego McLaggena czy też całą resztę Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów.

—  I …  Nic się nie da zrobić?  —  zapytał jeszcze dla pewności, a w jego oczach błysnęła nieśmiało nadzieja.

—  Niestety nie. Takie są przepisy  —  odrzekł Algernon, rozkładając ręce w geście bezradności. Darował sobie jednak współczującą minę lub ton, nie zwykł bowiem kłamać.

McLaggen pokiwał zawiedziony głową, a iskierki nadziei zgasły równie prędko, co się zapaliły. Wstał powoli z krzesła i skierował ku drzwiom, lecz zanim spełnione zostały modły jego gospodarza, zastygł z dłonią na klamce i spojrzał po raz ostatni na  Algernona.

—  Zrobię wszystko, aby ten turniej był w dechę  —  zapewnił, a z całej jego dorodnej sylwetki biła szczerość.

—  Jestem przekonany, że będzie w dechę, panie McLaggen  —  odparł z powagą Miscellan, kiwając głową dla podkreślenia swych słów. Część jego jaźni odpowiedzialna za wychowanie trójki dzieci, które niedawno prze żywały lata nastoletnie, zadała sobie pytanie, kto obecnie używa wyrażenia „w dechę”.

McLaggen również pokiwał głową, odzyskując przy tym nieco werwy, po czym nareszcie opuścił pomieszczenie. Kiedy tylko został sam, Algernon wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc, przejeżdżając dłońmi po twarzy. Po takim stężeniu głupoty powinien pilnie odkazić gabinet. Najpóźniej do końca tygodnia, jeśli nie chciał sam zmienić się w bezmózgiego inferiusa.

Niestety, jeśli pan Miscellan liczył na chwilę oddechu po intelektualnej jatce, której uczestnikiem był przed kilkoma minutami, czekało go srogie rozczarowanie. Nie minął nawet kwadrans od momentu wyjścia McLaggena, gdy do pokoju wpadła z impetem kolejna osoba.

Już sam fakt, że interesanta  —  a raczej interesantki  —  nie zapowiedziało żadne pukanie, pozwolił Algernonowi podejrzewać konkretną osobę o przekroczenie progu jego gabinetu. Oczywiście, mogło również chodzić o coś pilnego, to wyjście jednak uznał za mniej prawdopodobne. Przynajmniej, póki wreszcie nie spojrzał na intruza.

Zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami ujrzał Violet Howell, jedną z Niewymownych oraz  — prywatnie, rzecz jasna  —  matkę chrzestną najmłodszej z algernonowych latorośli. Kobieta ta miała tendencję do prędkiego wpadania w irytację i częstych wizyt u dyrektora, sygnowanych okrzykiem „Blishwickowi znowu odwala!”,  aczkolwiek rzadko  —  a już z pewnością nigdy w pracy  —  mógł ujrzeć ją w stanie podobnym do obecnego. Jej intensywnie niebieskie oczy miotały tyle piorunów, że zdołałaby położyć trupem całe zgromadzenie co wrażliwszych osób. Jej brązowe włosy były rozwiane, jak gdyby biegła całą drogę do gabinetu dyrektora. Gdy podeszła prędko do biurka, stukając głośno obcasami cienkich szpilek o posadzkę, jej blade rumieńce na policzkach podpowiedziały, że rzeczywiście w ten właśnie sposób pokonała dystans.

To zaniepokoiło Algernona. Wiele bowiem mógł powiedzieć złego o Violet Howell  —  na Merlina, w końcu mowa o Ślizgonce!  —  jednak nie należała do osób lubujących się w panikowaniu. Spojrzał na ściskany przez Niewymowną arkusz papieru.

—  Powiedz proszę, że to nie od  Éowyny  —  spróbował zażartować, choć nie do końca pojmował to w kategorii dowcipu. Jeśli  Boromir , ich  jedyny syn , jeszcze raz zmieniłby datę przyjęcia zaręczynowego, pani Miscellan gotowa  była rwać włosy z głowy i wysyłać do bliskich listy samobójcze.

Howell pokręciła głową, najwyraźniej nie rozbawiona ani trochę.

—  Wolałbyś, żeby to było od niej  —  stwierdziła z niepasującą do niej powagą i niemal rzuciła kartkę na biurko przełożonego, jakby chciała natychmiast pozbyć się jej z rąk.

Algernon sięgnął ostrożnie po dokument, nieco obawiając tego, co z niego odczyta. Przebiegł tekst wzrokiem, a gdy dotarł do niego sens zapisanych tam słów, zrobił to ponownie. Zmarszczył brwi, czytając raport po raz trzeci. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że przyniesione przez Howell wieści rzeczywiście należało zinterpretować w sposób, w jaki on je interpretował, a wówczas pobladł nieznacznie.

Uniósł wzrok znad kartki, aby spojrzeć na Violet, która cały czas lustrowała go uważnie spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. To, co wcześniej brał za złość, okazało się zakamuflowanym strachem.

—  Kiedy to przyszło?  —  zapytał,  czując w ustach dziwną suchość.

—  Dziś rano. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto segreguje u nas pocztę, ale ja bym go wywaliła na zbity pysk  —  odparła Howell. 

Gdyby Algernon zwalniał kogoś za każdym razem, gdy to sugerowała, w Departamencie Tajemnic pracowałoby najwyżej pięć osób, toteż zignorował tę uwagę.

—  To znaczy, że to …

—  … świeże?  —  dokończyła Howell, wchodząc mu w słowo i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.  —  Tak. Bardzo możliwe, że to fałszywy alarm, ale kiedy ostatnio machnięto ręką na coś podobnego, mieliśmy na głowie beznosego czarnoksiężnika z łysą glacą. A jeśli to prawda …

—  … to wszyscy jesteśmy gorzej niż w dupie, kolokwialnie rzecz ujmując  —  stwierdził Algernon, oddając Violet dokument.  —  Eileen już to widziała?

Howell pokręciła głową.

—  Uznałam, że powinieneś zobaczyć to pierwszy. Sam rozumiesz —  odparła, składając kartkę ponownie na pół.

Żadne z nich nie zapytało o nic więcej. Obydwoje doskonale wiedzieli, co znaczy treść raportu i jakie mogą być konsekwencje, jeśli nie zduszą problemu w zarodku.  W Departamencie Tajemnic należało działać natychmiast, nie rozwodzić się nad problemem.

Violet ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale nim nacisnęła klamkę, Algernon wymówił jej imię. Spojrzała na niego pytająco przez ramię.

—  Poinformuj wszystkich, że przez dwie następne godziny mają nie zawracać mi głowy.

Howell skinęła głową i wyszła, a pan Miscellan machnięciem różdżki zamknął wejście na klucz, zabezpieczając się tym samym przed kolejnymi niezapowiedzianymi wizytami interesantów.

Teraz zdecydowanie potrzebował chwili spokoju.

 


End file.
